


Not Super, Only Stellar

by thewickedgetnorest



Series: Keeping Up With The Kryptonians [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I already see myself driving myself insane, This is gonna be a messsss, ahhhh, between this and school, but it'll be worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedgetnorest/pseuds/thewickedgetnorest
Summary: Everything is normal on Earth-1. The sky is blue, the grass is green and Metahumans roam the streets of Central City while Vigilantes rule the nights of Star City and Legends roam the different time periods in search of aberrations to fix, a typical Tuesday really... so why are there alien spaceships covering the sky, informing them of yet another invasion?Meanwhile on Earth-38, Kaz No-Van has finally settled into her human life, vowing to never forget her life on Krypton. So how does she react when she finds out that the person inside of the most resent pod to crash into National City is someone from that previous life?





	1. How They Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This here is the sequel to "Amongst The Stars" , I hope you enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Arrowverse character or the Power Rangers (2017) characters, I only own Kaz, Lyra, Rovena and Jordan. Also, all the Kryptonian used in this story I looked up on a dictionary of sorts and it took me a while to kinda get the sentences to make sense so if I wrote something that doesn't add up or make sense to you, I'm sorry in advance.

Kaz No-Van has been through some rough years. She woke up one day and was told by her parents that her planet was dying. She was told that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone and that she needed to learn everything she could about some young, blue planet called Earth. Her parents also told her that she had to take care of two people when the time came: her cousin, Lee Na-Em, and a girl from the House of El, Kara Zor-El. So for the first year after that revelation, she dedicated herself to learn about Earth and pretend her life was of a normal 14 year old. Then, Um-Vex came knocking on her parent's door.

Um-Vex was an old, arrogant man, who wanted to bring back his House's former glory, to make it relevant once more in the eyes of their society. His idea on how to achieve that? To marry her youngest daughter off to the heir of the House that had the most to offer. In the end, it had been the House of Van, it had been Kaz. 

At first their relationship had been strictly formal. Kaz would go visit Lyra and they would sit together, talk about each other's heritage, the things the members of their house had accomplished, about their studies, how they were both going into the Artisans Guild and other, rather boring things. Neither of them were interested in spending time with each other, Kaz had things to learn about Earth and Lyra was focused on sneaking around with a boy from the House of Dar. It had been Kaz's idea to help them meet behind their parent's backs, she could study more and Lyra could spend her time doing... whatever it was that she did with him. It had been fine for a while, Lyra would meet him twice a week and Kaz would wait for her outside of wherever they met, reading a book and taking notes, practicing her accents and learning slangs. One day, while Kaz was reading about Earth's Geography when she saw Lyra run out of the building she was meeting with the Dar boy in. She could have let her go, but she had gotten used to this arrangement, she was curious about what had happened.

She followed Lyra and stopped her before she went inside her building, she asked what was wrong and instead of an answer she received a kiss. It was her first, and as a fifteen year old that was a big deal, but she didn't let herself think about it too much.

 

_"Was that okay? I mean... compared to others?" Lyra asked softly._

_"There has never been any others for me to compare you to" had been her answer._

 

She'd never seen the other girl look so embarrassed before. She let out a string of apologies that Kaz didn't fully understand until she was told the only reason the kiss had happened was so that she could prove to herself that she was a good kisser. Apparently the boy, Lon-Dar, had told her that she needed some practice and Lyra hadn't taken that well. To say that Kaz was upset would be a lie, but she did feel slightly disappointed, not that she said anything. Instead, she suggested they came up with a story about what they did that day so that Lyra's parents didn't get suspicious, like they always did. Um-Vex welcomed her like a daughter and she played her part of respectful fiancée. When that was over, Lyra walked Kaz back to the entrance, where she apologized once more, Kaz quietly told her not to worry and Lyra hesitantly stepped closer to lay a kiss on the blonde girl's cheek.

After that incident, Lyra started spending more time with Kaz instead of sneaking around with Lon-Dar.

 

_"I broke things off with him" Lyra said suddenly, looking up from the book she had been reading. Kaz, who had been taking notes next to her, looked up as well and stared at the girl in the eyes._

 

_"Really?" she asked in disbelief and maybe a bit of relief._

_"Yes, I didn't see the point of continuing the relationship" Lyra said._

_"Why not?" Kaz wasn't really sure why she was questioning the situation._

_"I've got you now" Lyra said simply "I never thought my father would let me marry anyone, I guess that's why I started seeing Lon-Dar. But after what he said, and now spending time with you? I realize I didn't even like him"_

_"You told me once you loved him" Kaz said dryly, this made Lyra's cheeks turn red with embarrassment._

_"I said that to spite you" she says "I though you were actually interested in this engagement and I was mad at my father. I thought if I told you about Lon-Dar..."_

_"I would be mad and call the engagement off" Kaz finished for her._

_"Exactly... Why didn't you? Call it off, I mean?"_

_"My parents are happy they finally found someone for me, I didn't want to humiliate them" Kaz lied, a year of pretending everything was fine in her life taught her to do it with ease._

_"Oh, so you're doing this for your parents?" Lyra asked, sounding a bit dejected._

_"I was"_

_"And now?"_

_"Now?" Kaz leaned back on her seat "Well, now I know you a bit better, and so now I'm doing this for me. I'm doing this because I want to be with you" Kaz said simply, this, unlike what she said before, was true. She did like being with Lyra, and if she let herself admit it, she just liked Lyra in general._

_Lyra looked at Kaz for a minute before slowly leaning in. This kiss was slower than the first one, softer. Lyra put her hands on Kaz's cheek and leaned more into the kiss, and in response, Kaz tangled her hands in the brunettes hair. They stayed close after they separated._

_"What was that for?" Kaz asked quietly._

_"For a new beginning" Lyra answered. They both started smiling and soon after giggling. This was the first time that Kaz had truly felt at ease with the world. Outside of visiting Lee, aside from acting in front of her classmates and the people she knew, she was not happy. But now, she just might start to be._

 

After this, Kaz and Lyra started to act more about their feelings. They actually got to know each other and the more they knew, the more time they wanted to spend together. And the more time they spent time together, the harder it was for Kaz to keep the secret from Lyra.

 

_"Ukr please! Please talk to ynugh Jor-El!" Kaz walked fast behind her father, who was heading for the Science Guild where he would meet up with Jor-El "Khap enai rrup, tell him to make Lyra an official part of the project!"_

 

_":Zhalish khap ukiem, but I've already talked to him and he believes that if Um-Vex finds out, he will turn us in to the authorities, it would be the House of El history all over again! We both know what happened to Val-El when he tried to warn the people of Argo of Braniac, and with all honesty I do not trust Lyra to keep her mouth shut about this..."_

 

_"Don't!" Kaz steps in front of him, blocking his way "Don't talk about her like that. Lyra is my beloved, my equal and if you think she's not trustworthy than you are saying that I'm not either"_

 

_"Kaz, I need to go..." He tries to walk past her._

 

_"Ukr sokao-!"_

 

_"ZHA! I already told you! I tried and the idea was refused! That's enough from you young lady!" No-Van yells. She needs to understand, there's not much he can do to convince Jor-El._

 

_"Do not yell at her" says a voice behind him, Kaz looks past her father to see her mother, Dana Jos-Em, standing in the hall with a serious look on her face. She quickly runs to her mother, who wraps her arms around her._

 

_"Dana, she needs to understand..." No-Van tries to reason._

 

_"No, you are that one that doesn't understand. She is being told that she needs to lie and act as if her home isn't dying! And you are telling your daughter that she can't save the one she loves, what if it was me, No-Van? Would you not react like this?" Dana tells him while hugging Kaz closer to her, feeling how her daughter is starting to shake._

 

_"It is not the same! We have already lived good lives!" He yells._

 

_"And they should have the opportunity to do the same!" Dana yells back._

 

_"I don't have time for this, I have to meet Jor-El" No-Van huffs as he walks past his wife and daughter._

 

_"Don't bother coming back on time for dinner" Dana says coldly, not even bothering to look at him as he turns around to stare at her._

 

_"Dana..." he sighs._

 

_"And don't even think of coming to my room tonight" she finishes, after a few minutes he hears him continue his way to the door, and once she's certain he's gone, she starts making soothing noises to calm down her now sobbing daughter._

 

_"Ieiu..." Kaz cries out miserably._

 

_"Shh, :zhalish khap i inah. Breath, I am sorry for doing this to you..." Dana says as she tries to hold back her own tears._

 

After that, Lyra started noticing Kaz's behavior. She was late to their outings more often than not, blaming it on her studies. She was always distracted and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Aside from Kaz's behavior, the people of Argo seemed to be anxious everywhere she went. Her father told her not to worry, even if her mother seemed to be part of the masses and seemed to be tense all the time. People were getting sick everywhere at an alarming rate and the planet was getting hotter by the day. Somehow, she had the suspicion Kaz's behavior had to do with this oddities.

 

_"Okay, what is going on?" Lyra asked one day, while visiting Kaz at her home._

 

_"What do you mean?" Kaz asks, looking up from her book. They were both sitting in the living room, Lyra had been leaning against Kaz until now._

 

_"Don't play dumb Kaz, I see how you're behaving. You look tired all the time, you're distracted and you even look skinnier. Have you been eating well?" Lyra stares at her girlfriend with a worried look. At this, Kaz's eyes turn sad and she looks away quickly._

 

_"You're probably just worried like the rest of the city. I'm okay Lyra" she tries to play it off._

 

_"That's another thing! Your father and uncle Jor-El are part of the Science Guild, don't they know what's been going on? Is that what's getting to you? I heard that they're making all the scientists work double the time they already do" Lyra keeps going but Kaz still refuses to look at her "Please talk to me, I'm worried about you" she says, and when Kaz finally looks up, she has tears running down her face._

 

_":Zhalish khap, sokao- :zhalish khap" Kaz whimpers. This makes Lyra feel even more concerned and she scoots closer to Kaz, taking her face in her hands and wiping away tears._

 

_":Zhao, what's the matter? Why are you crying, darling?" Lyra asks her softly._

 

_Kaz tells her everything. About Krypton, Project Zhehd, Lee, Kara and now Kal, the escape plan, everything._

 

_"So... so you knew this whole time?" Lyra asks, not believing what she had just heard._

 

_"Yes, all this time, all the books I've spent reading, all the things I know about Earth, it's because of this" Kaz tells her quietly, her voice hoarse from talking and crying at the same time._

 

_"But... we were going to be part of the Artisans Guild... we were getting married..." Lyra says, voice starting to crack._

 

_"I am so sorry love, Lyra I..." but before the blonde girl could continue, an explosion was heard in the distance. Both of them turned to look outside the window in the living room, eyes large as they saw one of the buildings that was further away colapse._

 

_"No..."_

 

_"Kaz, what is happening?" Lyra asks the blond, backing away further away from the window and closer to the other girl._

 

_"I don't..." she was interrupted again, this time by her mother who had just entered the room._

 

_"Kaz, it's time" she says, looking devastated but trying to keep a strong face for the girls. Dana felt shame when she thought that she didn't do anything else to try and save Lyra as well, she felt sick._

 

_"Ieiu, no please" Kaz looked up at her mother, pleading._

 

_"Darling, you knew this day was coming" her mother says, trying to stop her voice from wavering._

 

_"I'm not ready to leave! I won't! Specially not now, not with Lyra here!" Kaz yells as she stands up, Lyra's hand in hers._

 

_"Of course you are going, we've been planing this for years" Says No-Van as he quickly enters the room. More explosions are heard in the distance, now accompanied by the screams of hundreds of Kryptonians._

 

_"No, Father" Kaz stared at him, a cold look in her eyes._

 

_"This is not up for discussion!"_

 

_"I said-"  
_

 

_"Kaz, you need to go" Lyra jumps in._

 

_"What!? No! I'm not leaving you!" Kaz looks at her girlfriend, and sees her as she gives her a sad smile, her eyes are watering and she looks a bit sick, but Kaz thinks she looks as beautiful as always and if she's about to die, hers is the last face she wants to see._

 

_"Kaz, you have the opportunity to live a full life somewhere else, to keep your family alive. Please don't stay here, don't die with the rest of us" She puts a hand on Kaz's cheek and wipes away a rogue tear._

 

_"I'm not leaving you here" Kaz whispers._

 

_"Of course not, I'm always going to be near you, in your mind and in your heart" She gives Kaz a final kiss " Khap rrip :zhao, Kaz No-Van" and with that, she pushes her towards her parents before sprinting towards the door._

 

_"Wait no! Lyra! LYRA!!"_

 

* * *

The room was quiet, cold. The only thing that could be heard was the beeping of the machines. Outside, all the agents kept walking back and forth, probably going to training or walking towards the control center to follow one of J'onn's demands.

Kaz No-Van was 18 years old, she had seen her home planet die. She had learned to adapt herself to Earth and now had a family, friends, and she went to school like a normal human teenager. The one thing that people at school kept asking was "Why does she ever reject everyone?" Never mind that the school year had barely started.

If she was honest, she was still in love with her first love, and she didn't think that would change any time soon, specially not now.

"Still nothing?" Her cousin Ruby asked as she entered the room.

"No, she hasn't come out of hypersleep" Kaz answered, she had been sitting in a chair next to the bed for a few hours, like she did every day after school.

"Weird, it took you about half a day to wake up, she's been like this for a week" Ruby muses, handing Kaz a bad and a cup from McDonalds, knowing the girl would probably end up skipping dinner.

"I'm not hungry" Kaz mutters.

"Shut up and start eating" Ruby tells her firmly, making the other Kryptonian grab the bag and cup and start opening it "That's what I thought"  
  
"I just... I can't believe she's here y'know? Like..." Kaz looks up at the ceiling "I had accepted the fact that outside of Lena and Kara and Kal, no one from Krypton had survived, let alone anyone that I knew or loved, and now here she is, looking just like I remembered and alive" she sighs.

"And looking at you" Ruby says, eyes wide as she stares at the brunette girl on the bed.

"What?" Kaz straightens up quickly, only to find rich brown eyes staring at her lazily.

"Lyra!" she stands up, food forgotten "Call aunt Alex and mom!" she tells Ruby before looking back at Lyra.

"Kaz..." the other girl mumbles.

"Bezhgamehd, Lyra Um-Vex" Kaz smiles down at her.

 

 


	2. Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back. I'm two weeks into the back to school after Christmas, I had my second driving class and the teacher was a jerk so it sucked and I gotta make sure the story I gotta turn in for Spanish class is actually ready and isn't missing anything but for now, I shall give you, the second chapter of this little old fic. Hope you enjoy!

The room was still, the only sound was the breathing of the two girls facing each other on the bed. Kaz really had to wonder, how she was smiling at the one girl she had always loved just minutes ago and now that she's walked back into the room, everything is so tense. 

 

 _"How long?_ "the raven haired girl asked, and it took and embarrassingly long minute to realize she was speaking kryptonian. 

 

" _I'm sorry?_ "

 

" _How long has it been since I last saw you, Kaz No-Van?_ " Lyra looked at Kaz with an unreadable expression, which was rather unsettling because, in the four years they had been together on Krypton, she had never not been able to read Lyra like an open book. She had no idea what had changed inside her former fiancée, but she understood what being stuck in the Phantom Zone could do to a person, so she decided to be truthful with the girl, just like Lena had been with her when she arrived.

 

" _The last time we saw each other... was 39 years ago, Lyra Um-Vex_ " She said softly, looking straight into Lyra's eyes, so she'd know she was telling the truth. She saw the emotion come back to Lyra's face like an Avalanc(h)e. 

 

" _You lied to me_ " She whimpered out, Kaz let out a deep breath.

 

" _I did_ "

 

" _You didn't tell me what was going on_ "

 

" _I didn't_ "

 

" _Your family decided to save their legacies instead of helping all of Krypton_ "

 

" _Kryptonians were a selfish society, my parents weren't above the rest and they knew that_ " Kaz looked down at her hands " _Before everything went to shreds, they told me to be better, Kara's and Lee's parents did the same, and Kal-El was just a baby, he was raised by humans, he has a kind heart_ "

 

" _What do you mean, he was raised by humans?"_

 

" _When Krypton exploded, Kal-El and a woman we call Sam, they were just babies and they avoided the Phantom Zone, but the rest of us didn't_ "

 

" _You were stuck in the Phantom Zone?_ " Lyra's eyes widen and Kaz gives her a sad smile.

 

" _We were, Kara Zor-El, Lee Na-Em, you and me, we were all stuck there" _ Kaz starts " _One of the waves from the blast knocked Lee and Kara's pods off corse and I decided that I had to go after them, and let Kal follow his destiny on Earth_ "

 

" _You let your baby cousin land on Earth alone? The last son of Krypton grew up without any Kryptonians around him, without any actual protection?_ "

 

" _The last son of Krypton lived a happy childhood in which his powers didn't develop until he was a young adult_ " Kaz said coldly " _The last son of Krypton had a normal, human life that he does not resent, as far as I know since we don't talk much, and if anything, the last son of Krypton didn't even know I existed until I landed, 38 years later, so clearly he was fine without me_ "

 

" _Your job was to keep him safe!_ _Your life's mission was to make sure he grew up a normal, Kryptonian child! It's the whole reason you were never truly honest with me!"_

 

" _No, my life's mission was to keep Kara and Lee alive, and for them to grow into womanhood as Kryptonian as possible, so that I could marry them off and so the house of Em and the House of El could live on for another generation on Earth_" Kaz said through gritted teeth " _Kal came into the picture and complicated my life further three years into Project Zhehd, I met him once when he was a baby, I was not committed to him and he is not committed to me now that the roles are reversed, but you know who is? Kara and Lee, they took the role of my parents, they've given me an entire family, so much bigger and warm than the one I left behind, I have new friends, I do what I love and I do not regret my decision of following them into the Phantom Zone_ "

 

The room was silent for a few seconds before Lyra spoke again

 

" _Do you like this family of yours more than the one you left behind?_ " she asked quietly.

 

" _They are different, but I will always love and miss my parents, my friends, my teachers and everything that I ever got to love on Krypton_ " Kaz told her, letting her tense demeanor leave her body once again.

 

" _Does that include me?_ " the other girl asked, looking at Kaz directly. Kaz kept staring at her, while taking her hand in her on.

 

" _It will always include you_ "

 

* * *

 

"So, what did you need to tell us?" Jordan Davis, one of Kaz's best friends, said as she sat down next to Rovena Dauti, their third Musketeer.

 

"Yeah, you seemed very nervous, what's up?" Rovena asked. Kaz, who had been looking out her window and making sure nothing was on in her room and that her door was closed, turned around to face her friends.

 

"Okay, there's been a new development, and after lots of begging Grandpa J'onn, I've gotten the green light to catch you up in all of what's been happening because I really need to get this out of my chest" Kaz started ranting.

 

"Okay, sweetie? You need to calm down" Rovena told her friend.

 

"Yeah, whatever it is, we're here for you" Jordan said as she looked at Rovena, whom she shared a concerned look with.

 

"Alright, well, first) There's no such thing as calming down when I have a secret this big and second) Here I go: Girls? I'm Stellargirl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but guys, when I started writing it the first time my computer shut down and I lost lots of good progress, which is why it took me so long to get motivated enough to write again, but I promise next one will be much better. If you did like this chapter and you want to give me some suggestions of what should come next or just tell me you liked this, leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr, lnlthr !

**Author's Note:**

> Ukr- Dad/Father.  
> ynugh- uncle.  
> Khap enai rrup- I beg you ("rrup" is the masculine version of "you", as in, "rrip" is used to refer to girls, "rrup" for boys" and "rraop" is neutral so it can be used for both? that's what I gathered. Khap is used for both "I" and "Me" but it's a female pronoun, "khahp" is masculine and "khuhp" is neutral for both words).  
> :Zhalish khap ukiem- Forgive me love (It's the closest thing I could find to "I'm sorry dear". "ukiem" is familial love).  
> sokao- please.  
> Zha- No.  
> Ieiu- Mom/Mother.  
> :zhalish khap i inah- forgive me my daughter.  
> :Zhao- romantic/erotic love (there are different words for love: "Shovuh" is non-romantic non-familial so, for people or animals in general I assume, "Ukiem" is familial love, so if you were to say "Khap rrip ukiem" you'd be saying "I love you" to a family member sorta say?, and ":Zhao" is the type of "love" you say to a partner, your wife, girlfriend or whatever).  
> Bezhgamehd- Welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestions please leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr lnlthr


End file.
